Tails6000 1
Tails6000 1 is a game about Tails6000 thwarting Aye-Que's plans to rule clubpenguin Isle Story Tails was waling around the isle when he saw Aye-Que with his robo-mobile reigning terror Tails will have to go through many areas to face him and destroy his machines and robots after he destroys Aye-Que's contraption he will free puffes, or other animals to know he finished the three levels in the zone. Levels (note:you face Aye-Que on the third act) Snow hill zone The first game level Tails will go through a snowy area to save this part of clubpenguin Isle the Aye-Que contraption of Aye-Que is him in his robo-mobile with a wrecking ball and trys to swing tails off the screen and there is 2 platforms you can hit then run off thats the strategy Marble zone The second zone consists lava and lots of it Tails will get his bottom burned if he has no rings and the Aye-Que contraption here is when he is in his robo-mobile firing fire from the bottom of it Spring lawn zone It's spring for this city! Tails has to move fast through spring infested yards to make it past! The contraption here is Aye-Que in a drill version of his X-mobile trying to drill off each platform Water Maze Zone Tails has to be cautious here because he can't swim meaning he can drown if in long enough get a large bubble to gain air. The contraption is relatively simple, attack aye-que as he is trying to escape him and avoid the water rises Star Cavern Zone Tails had been made it to a cave. Suddenly, The cave looks hazardous, cold and bright. There is a bunch of sparks, stars and traps in the cave. This cave is also mixed with the underground. Aye-Que's robot has him flying out of Tail's reach of his jump so he uses 3 seesaws to attack Aye-Que Dead brain zone The final zone! Tails has made it he needs the chaos emeralds for the good ending for if he doesn't he has a bad ending! and in the third act X puts him in a chamber of cemicals and ruins that look like water maze zone there is no boss in this zone Real final zone This zone is an immediate boss fight Aye-Que trys to electrify you and squash you and if you hit the tube he is in you get a hit if you destroy that he will try to fly away hit him and then he will crash into rubble! Item Ring box:gives Tails 5,10,or 20 rings life box:Gives tails an extra life sheild:gives Tails a shield (doesn't help tails breathe underwater) speed sneakers:gives Tails super speed for a certain time Invincibility:stars surround Tails meaning he is invunrable to anything but cliffs moves Spin roll:tails rolls in a ball to run into walls spin dash:Makes tails turn into a ball and when let go he rolls faster than before! Special stages There is a special stage after you collect 50 rings and jump into a giant ring and then tails will be in jump form and try to make it to the gem but one false move into a goal block and your out of the stage Trivia This is a parody of sonic the hedgehog Internal Links * Tails6000 2 * Tails6000 3 * Tails6000 & Fists External links Category:Games